


In Your Lungs Shall Burn

by addyrobin, ch3rryshortcake



Series: Mistakes Were Made [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addyrobin/pseuds/addyrobin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rryshortcake/pseuds/ch3rryshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian tries to be sexy and breathe fire. </p>
<p>He also has asthma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Lungs Shall Burn

“I have a little surprise for you tonight, Bull.” Dorian said, sliding into his boyfriend’s lap after they had finished a delicious meal that Bull had spent the evening making for just the two of them. He, pushed Bull’s plate to the other side of the table, being careful in making sure that it wouldn’t get knocked off. “I think you’ll appreciate it. You do...like dragons….” He whispered in his ear, full lips ghosting over the thin shell. “....yes? Leaning further down, he kissed the side of Bull’s neck and following up with teasing kisses along his jawline.

Bull couldn’t help grinning, grabbing hold of Dorian’s hips eagerly. “I do,” he said, moving one hand to rest at the small of Dorian’s back and pushing him closer. “What’s your surprise? Got me a dragon?”

“Close!” Dorian smiled mischievously. “Unfortunately, you can’t fuck a dragon, amatus. At least, you shouldn’t and I surely hope you’d think more than twice before ever doing so.” He pressed his forehead to Bull’s, meeting his eye. “If you follow me to the bedroom...I’ll show you.” He smirked and slinked off of Bull’s lap, slipping over to the door. “I’ve already put away most of the flammables, aside from the bedding. But I switched out what we had for the ugly ones you bought just in case…”

“Flammable, huh? Sure as hell not gonna turn down  _ this _ offer.” Bull laughed, scooping Dorian up without warning and carting him off to their bedroom. He gently deposited him on the bed and laid down beside him, running a hand over his arm. “Alright, kadan...should I lay down? Tell me what you’d like…”

Dorian smiled over at Bull, runnings his fingers across the stubble along his jaw. “You’re going to lay here and wait.” He said, sliding out of the bed. “I’ll be back...and you’d better be out of your clothes by the time I am.” Bull watched as Dorian moved to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He stripped eagerly, barely able to contain his excitement as he laid down on the bed. Whatever Dorian had planned, it  _ had _ to be good…

When his boyfriend emerged, Bull found him dressed in silken black underwear, his body covered in golden jewelry and nothing besides. He stood in front of the bed for a moment, letting Bull soak his appearance in. He noted with interest that Dorian had changed out his nipple rings for slightly flashier ones with little tassels on the end... _ hot _ as hell.

“Be honest,” Dorian purred. “How sexy do I look?”

Bull didn’t bother trying to hide the way he was staring at Dorian, sitting up a bit and gesturing for Dorian to come to him. “Shit, kadan, you look so fucking hot...come here,” he growled lowly, his dick already stirring between his legs.

“I’ll only get hotter,” Dorian promised, crawling onto the bed and into Bull’s lap. Dorian was straddling him, shoving him back down against the bed and kissing him roughly, taking control as he didn’t often do. Bull let him go, moaning softly as Dorian’s hands explored his chest. He sighed after a moment and pushed back a little, meeting Dorian’s eyes and grabbing his hands.

“Alright,” he whispered. “No more holding back on me. What’s my surprise…?”

“I suppose I can give you a sneak peek…” Dorian grinned, squirming slightly on top of him in his eagerness. He leaned forward and blew a steady stream of smoke out in Bull’s face, grinning when he had finished.

“ _ Shit _ , kadan,” Bull whispered, letting Dorian go and staring at him hungrily. His heart was pounding in his chest as he moved his hands to Dorian’s hips and squeezed. “Do it again, Dorian, do it again…”

Dorian had to laugh, rocking his hips up against Bull. “You can’t command a dragon, Bull!” He teased. “Surely you know this…” He scooted back anyway, smirking at Bull before tilting his head upwards and blowing out a thin trail of fire.

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Bull whispered, grabbing Dorian and pulling him in close again. “Dorian, you never told me you could--” Dorian coughed loudly then, interrupting his sentence, and Bull frowned as Dorian rubbed at his chest. “...uh…”

“Don’t!” Dorian demanded, his voice a little hoarse. “I-I’m fine,” he tried to assure Bull, another coughing fit overtaking him before he could finish the word. Bull tried to pull him off, frowning when Dorian squeezed around him and refused to move.

“We can stop and get some water…” Bull tried gently. “Just for a little while…”

“Dragons do not need babying,” Dorian attempted to sound sexy and mesmerizing,, leaning in to breathe smoke in Bull’s face and instead coughing directly on him. “Shit, I’m…” Cough. “I’m…”

Bull watched with horror as Dorian’s face contorted in pain, his arousal vanishing as he carefully moved Dorian off of his lap and sat him up. “Dorian?”

“S-Shit...Bull...I c-can’t…” Dorian grabbed his arm, trying his hardest to talk despite his clear lack of ability to breathe. “My...inhaler…” he managed, clutching at Bull’s chest with one hand and clearly trying not to panic.

Bull took his hand and squeezed lightly, looking at him with concern. “Inhaler? Where is it?” He asked gently, scooting off of the bed and looking down at him. “It’s okay Dorian, it’s alright. Just try and tell me where it is,” he said, keeping his voice as steady as he could. He watched as Dorian tried to focus enough to form a word…

“...Parents,” Dorian gasped at last, chest heaving up and down as he tried to get air. Bull paled a little at the thought, hurriedly grabbing for Dorian’s phone and looking up his father’s number. This was going to be a fun one to explain, but hell. Dorian  _ needed _ the inhaler, and he needed it  _ now _ . Hopefully Halward could put aside his petty anger at Dorian’s sexuality for this?

The phone rang twice before Halward answered, his voice clearly a little sleepy. “Dorian! What a surprise that I didn’t have to call you first…”

“Mister Pavus, uh, this is actually the Iron Bull? Dorian’s...friend?” While Bull was almost certain that Halward had figured out that he and Dorian were dating, he decided that it would be easier to keep up the charade while Dorian was practically on death’s door. “I’m sorry to call you so late, but Dorian’s, uh...he’s...he needs his inhaler, and he said you have it. Is there any way for you to...magic it over here? Or something?”

“Magic it over…” Halward said slowly, clearly skeptical before the words sank in. “Hold on, his  _ inhaler _ ? What’s wrong with Dorian? What did you do?!” He hissed, and Bull could hear him scrambling up from wherever he was.

“I didn’t do anything!” Bull argued, taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. Arguing with Halward now would not help Dorian in any way. “I didn’t do anything,” he repeated calmly. “Dorian wanted to show me some magic trick with fire breathing, and I guess it was too much on his lungs. I didn’t know he was going to, or I would have told him to be more careful…”

He heard Halward sigh dramatically over the phone, hurriedly saying something to his wife that Bull didn’t catch before turning his attention back to the phone. “The Iron Bull, I’m assuming Dorian doesn’t have his backup. Are you with him? How does he look? If we can’t get there fast enough, you’ll need to call for help.”

Bull couldn’t help being just a little impressed with how calmly Halward was reacting, overhearing him shuffling around for Dorian’s inhaler through the phone. “I’m with him. He doesn’t look too bad, but the sooner you get here, the better.”

“Call us if it gets worse, then. We will be there soon…” Halward was quiet for a moment, then he started up again. “What am I saying, don’t call  _ us _ . Call for help, as I said. Goodbye.” Bull heard him mutter something that sounded like ‘ _ This boy is actively trying to kill me,’ _ before the phone clicked silent.

 

* * *

 

 

While he waited for Halward to arrive, Bull had gotten Dorian to stay sitting up and had hastily dressed him in some pants - not Dorian’s but his own, which would have been cute in any other circumstance - and a robe. “They’ll be here soon, Dorian,” he said gently. “If they’re not here in five more minutes, I’ll call an ambulance.”

Dorian, for his part, was being as brave as he could be. His eyes were still closed as he focused on trying to get air into his lungs, occasionally gasping and coughing as Bull kept an ear out for Halward.

When he heard the knock on the door, Bull jumped to his feet and hurried downstairs, swinging the door open for him. He realized too late that he had only thought to take care of Dorian’s clothing, leaving him shirtless and in nothing but some Hello Kitty pajama pants. He didn’t dwell on it for the moment, instead grabbing Halward’s arm and pulling him along upstairs.

“Here, he’s over here,” Bull urged him, leading Halward into their bedroom. Once more Bull found himself regretting his focus on Dorian, eyeing the lube sitting in plain sight on their night table and trying very hard to pretend it wasn’t obvious.

Thankfully, Halward was distracted enough that he only rushed to Dorian’s side, sitting on the bed beside hi.

“My son,” he whispered, taking the cap off of the inhaler and shaking it vigorously. “I’m here, Dorian, I’m here...tilt your head,” he instructed, gently placing the inhaler in Dorian’s hands. Bull watched as Dorian exhaled and pressed it to his lips, breathing in slowly and visibly relaxing.

“That’s it, Dorian, very good,” Halward said, rubbing his back encouragingly as Bull looked on. He heard the door open and realized that Halward had likely brought his wife, the chaos probably a little too much for him to handle on his own. The strangeness of the situation really hit him now that Dorian was alright, and before he could stop himself Bull was laughing.

“Heh...ahah, hahah!! Oh, oh shit, I can’t believe this…” he gasped between his giggles, looking at Dorian with a broad grin. “Why would you try to breathe fire when you have  _ asthma _ ? That’s...shit, Dorian, that’s adorable, but also dumb as shit!” He still cackled even as Dorian glared at him, trying his best to regain himself as Aquinea appeared in the room as well. 

“Is he alright, Halward?” She said, sitting on the bed as well.

“I was trying to be sexy!” Dorian interrupted, glaring daggers at Bull. “You’re so  _ rude _ .”

Halward’s brows arched up high as he turned to meet Dorian’s eyes, and Dorian sighed deeply as Bull repressed another snort of laughter.

“Oh, don’t even pretend you don’t know anymore! Yes, we are  _ dating _ . He slaps my ass, I call him  daddy **,** we are having a  _ wonderful _ time and you already knew about it. You’re going to have a litter of tiny little Qunari grandchildren, get over it already father.”

Halward looked over to Aquinea, disbelief clear in his eyes. “Did you hear him, Aquinea? Did you?!”

“I heard him,” Aquinea said flatly. “You should be excited, Halward. You’ll get that heir you always wanted - and no blood magic this time!” She smiled cruelly, and Bull could tell by the way Halward squirmed that it was a bit of a sore spot for him. He couldn’t keep from grinning as he also took a seat on the bed, biting back a laugh as Halward wriggled away from him.

“If it makes you feel any better, your weird homophobia isn’t gonna stop me from calling you when Dorian needs help.” He looked over at Dorian with a wide smile. “I mean, sexy or not, you really didn’t think that one through, babe.”

“Your...friend, is right Dorian,” Halward said, looking past Bull to see Dorian. “What were you thinking? That was incredibly foolish.”

“I knew what I was doing,” Dorian said dismissively, sitting up a little higher. “I don’t need to be babied! I’m not twelve anymore, thank you very much. I had practiced it before and it went well! I didn’t know this was going to happen.” He waved his father away, sighing as Halward continued to stare openly. “...what  _ now _ ?”

“Your chest,” Halward sniffed, turning his nose up and looking away with disgust. “What sort of  _ heathen _ does that?”

It took both Bull and Dorian a moment, both glancing down to see...Dorian’s now exposed nipple piercings. Bull laughed again as Dorian’s cheeks turned a little pink and he glared at his father. “You know, it’s really not--”

“What are you talking about, Halward  _ dear _ ? Don’t you still have your piercings?” Aquinea looked at them both, delicately placing a hand on Halward’s chest and feigning a gasp. “Yes, you didn’t even take them out before you went to bed. Interesting.”

“ _ Aquinea _ !” Halward hissed, his shoulders hunching up as he snatched his wife’s hand away. “That isn’t...I would  _ never _ \--”

“So the pot calls the kettle black,” Dorian said smugly, tying his robe up and grinning at his father. 

“He got them years ago, perhaps a bit before he was your age.” Aquinea chuckled softly. “He claims to hate them, but he never takes them out.”

“Aquinea…” Halward couldn’t seem to remember how to say anything else, his face turning even redder as Bull continued to laugh.

“Hush, Halward,” she snipped. “If I have to suffer your shirtless chest every morning and evening, at least I can have one detail I enjoy.” She shook her head and looked at Dorian. “As for  _ you _ . The next time you intend to try firebreathing,  _ tell me _ . At the very least, I can teach you the proper techniques.”

Bull’s laughter choked out into silence at that, and even Dorian found himself staring. “You...can?” He said quietly. Aquinea simply smiled again, tilting her head up and exhaling a stream of flame and smoke in response. It vanished before it could do any damage, and Aquinea smirked.

“I was young once, Dorian. I know how it is to want to do party tricks - and unlike your  _ father _ , I’m happy to share the knowledge.”

“...damn,” Bull whispered, looking over at Dorian. “Your mom’s hot. Literally.”

Halward and Dorian groaned simultaneously, and Bull cackled as Aquinea just shook her head.

“We’re done here,” Halward muttered, standing from the bed and shooting them both a glance. He had had enough of what he could deal with for one evening.

After a few more minutes of scolding on Aquinea’s part having Dorian promise to go ahead and buy his backup inhaler for times like this, Halward and Aquinea left, leaving Dorian and Bull alone again.

Bull whistled quietly, glancing across the bed at Dorian with his arms open in invitation. 

“I need to say this one more time. Your mom…. Damn. I see where you get it from, kadan.” Dorian snorted, crawling over across the bed into the comfort of Bull’s arms, laying with his back against Bull’s chest. 

“Yes, yes...I know. My mother truly is quite beautiful, Bull. But may I remind you that you’re talking about the woman who changed my diapers and kissed the scrapes on my knees.”

Laughing softly, Bull pulled Dorian closer against him, resting his his chin on top of his head. “Now that’s an adorable image. I can just see little, tiny Dorian, tripping over his bicycle. Crying big wet tears, for a tiny little scratch.” He teased, burying his face into Dorian’s neck. “Don’t worry kadan, I’m only teasing about your mother. She is a beautiful woman, but I have everything I want right here in my arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> We all like to write fics about Dorian breathing fire, but:  
> http://daihell.tumblr.com/post/138816116711/dorian-dramatic-coughing  
> Are those the sounds of a man who should be breathing fire? Yeah, that's what we thought too <3


End file.
